Ayah Selingkuh!
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Percakapan absurd antara ayah dan anak. /"Ayah celingkuh!"/"Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu."/"Ayah celingkuh cama laki-laki? Ayah maho!"/ RiRen. Chibi!Irvin, Chibi!Hanji. RnR?


Rivaille menyernyit menatap kedua anaknya yang duduk dalam diam di sofa merah rumahnya. Tidak habis pikir—apa salahnya, coba, sampai-sampai kedua anaknya berniat kabur dari rumah?

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan alasan kalian ingin kabur dari rumah?" tanpa ragu, dia mulai menginterogasi anak-anak itu, tak peduli mereka takut atau tidak.

"Itu…" anak yang berambut pirang itu memberi jeda di antara kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "kalna ayah celingkuh."

….apa?

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Absurd, Humor gagal, etc. RiRen. Chibi!Irvin, Chibi!Hanji, Chibi!Erd. Ketiganya cadel.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Rivaille tidak bergeming. Pandangannya masih fokus pada bocah pirang di hadapannya.

"Irvin… bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak bernama Irvin itu malah diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayah jahat! Udah celingkuh, lalu pula-pula gak tahu! Aku gak mau cama ayah! Mau cama papa aja!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah istrinya yang kebetulan datang ke ruangan.

Rivaille mendengus. Sungguh, tingkah anak-anaknya hari ini kelewat absurd. Apa mereka salah makan hari ini?

Dihampiri—tepatnya diterjang—oleh anaknya sendiri, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tentunya membuat istrinya—Eren—keheranan. "Irvin? Ada apa?"

Adik Irvin, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir kuda dan bergoyang-goyang tiap kali dia bergerak, langsung menjawab, "Kami gak mau cama ayah! Ayah jahat! Playboy! Tukang celingkuh!"

Hei, hei. Dari mana anaknya mempelajari semua kata-kata itu? Mereka sebagai orangtua tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan anak-anaknya, sehingga sangat tidak mungkin mereka menirunya. Mungkin lain kali mereka harus mengobservasi lingkungan sekolah kedua anak mereka—siapa tahu kata-kata itu mereka pelajari dari teman-teman yang otaknya sudah menjurus R-18.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanji? Ayah selingkuh?" tanya Eren sambil menggandeng Irvin kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk.

Hanji naik ke pangkuan Eren dan memeluk perutnya, sambil mengerling sebal ke arah Rivaille, "Ayah gak cetia cama papa! Ayah jahat! Papa celai aja cama dia!"

Anjir… demi apa anak kelas satu SD dengan umur enam tahun bisa tahu kosakata itu? Rivaille sendiri, ketika umur segitu sangat alim, rajin belajar, berbakti pada orangtua dan guru, rajin menabung, dan soleh. Kata-kata seperti itu tidak pernah terucap olehnya. Kalau sekarang sih… gak usah dipertanyakan deh.

"Eeh… Hanji, gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu sama ayah. Gak sopan." Eren mengelus kepala Hanji dengan sayang—kebetulan jiwa keibuannya lagi muncul.

"Tapi Hanji benal, pa… ayah emang jahat. Dia celingkuh cama cewek." Irvin menyahut, membenarkan pernyataan saudara genderless-nya dengan wajah bak anak anjing kehujanan, membuat papanya terhipnotis.

Pandangan Eren kini jatuh pada Rivaille yang menyernyit heran, dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan maksud 'kau-selingkuh-dasar-suami-kurang-ajar'.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Eren! Itu tidak benar! Aku tak mungkin menduakanmu!" seru Rivaille.

"Memangnya ucapanmu bisa dipercaya?"

Rivaille mengutuk pelan. Demi apa, Eren, kenapa kau OOC mendadak? "Dengar, Eren, kau tahu kan, kenapa aku ingin menikahimu?"

Eren memilih diam.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun." Entah kenapa, tapi perkataan Rivaille itu mirip sekali dengan sinetron-sinetron yang rajin ditonton oleh ibu author. Dalam hati, ia berharap kata-kata romantis tadi bisa membujuk istrinya. Sayang, Eren tetap teguh dengan kesaksian kedua anaknya.

"Dasar maho."

Kau juga sama saja, Eren.

"…" Ganti Rivaille yang terdiam.

"AAAHH… baiklah, ayo kita luruskan ini." Rivaille memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Irvin, Hanji, bisa kalian ceritakan kapan kalian melihat aku jalan dengan perempuan lain?"

Irvin mengangguk singkat. "Ceminggu lalu, kami diundang Eld ke pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Eld? Siapa?"

"Eld Kilstein. Anaknya paman Jean dan paman Almin."

"Oo… lalu?"

"Waktu itu kami makan di KFC. Ayah tau, kan? Kentutcky Flied Chicken." Entah untuk apa, tapi Irvin menjelaskan kepanjangan dari nama restoran itu dengan mata berbinar. Seolah berkata 'ayah-kapan-kapan-kita-makan-di-sana-yuk'. "Lalu, caat kami melihat ke jendela, kami lihat ayah lagi jalan sama seolang cewek. Kami pikil ayah celingkuh, udah gak cayang cama papa. Nanti kalau ceandainya ayah cama papa celai, hidup kami gimana? Makanya kami mau pelgi dali lumah."

Anak-anak ini… kalimat yang mereka ucapkan membuat mereka tampak seperti anak-anak di sinetron, di mana orangtuanya tak akur, berkelahi, tampar-tamparan, nangis-nangis, lalu bercerai, dan anaknya disiksa, dijadiin pembantu, gak dikasih makan, dipukuli, ditampar, dan lain-lain.

Rivaille ber-face palm ria sembari menghela nafas. Makanya, sudah berulang kali dikatakannya pada Irvin dan Hanji agar menonton Sponsbob saja, walau sekarang sensornya kelewat banyak. Yah… ini juga gara-gara ibu mertuanya yang tiap kali berkunjung kemari selalu mengajak cucunya untuk nonton sinetron.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri perempuan itu?" tanya Rivaille. Dia benar-benar merasa aneh—kayaknya dia tak pernah berjalan-jalan di mall bersama perempuan.

"Ehm…" Irvin berpikir sejenak. "Dia lumayan tinggi. Lambutnya walna cokelat."

"Dan panjang." Tambah Hanji.

"Lalu hijau."

"Apanya yang hijau?"

"Bola matanya. Indah, lho. Pantas ayah cuka cama dia." Seru Irvin sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tunggu….rasanya…dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud kedua putranya ini. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri yang lain?"

Mereka berpikir sejenak. "Ah iya, dia dalapati, Yah." Sahut Hanji.

"Dalapati? Apa itu?"

Sambil memamerkan giginya—yang sudah bolong sebagian. Maklum, dalam masa pertumbuhan—dia berseru, "Dada lata pantat tipis."

Pret. Singkatan macam apa itu? Dan dari mana mereka mengetahuinya?

Tapi, itu semua memperjelas siapa sosok perempuan yang disebut-sebut anaknya. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayah kenapa ketawa? Gak lucu, tau."

"Mmmff… kalian tenang aja. Dia bukan perempuan, kok."

"Jadi laki-laki? Ayah celingkuh cama laki-laki? Ayah maho!" bak film detektif, Irvin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah sedatar pantat panci milik ayahnya.

Kayaknya isi otak kedua anaknya memang perlu dipertanyakan. "Bukan, tahu. Dia Eren."

"Papa? Kok bisa?"

Rivaille hanya mengerling singkat Eren, yang tampak emosi. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Rivaille sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan istrinya: jangan-beritahu-apapun-pada-anak-anak.

Sebetulnya, yang terjadi adalah: perempuan yang dimaksud oleh Irvin dan Hanji adalah Eren yang sedang crossdress. Kenapa? Gampang. Itu sepenuhnya saran dari ibu mertuanya, Carla Jaeger yang bilang kalau mereka akan dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang yang masih menganut paham straight. Tentu saja. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau melihat dua orang lelaki jalan bersama, bergandengan tangan? Yang fujoshi sih, pasti bakal menjerit kegirangan. Lha kalau yang masih straight? Pastinya seruan 'maho' akan terdengar dari sudut toilet sekalipun.

"Jadi… ayah gak celingkuh?"

Rivaille lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang Irvin dengan lembut. "Pastinya. Ayah kan sayang pada papa. Ayah gak akan pergi sama orang lain dan melupakan papa. Jadi, jangan cemas, oke?"

Irvin dan Hanji segera bangkit, lalu memeluk sang ayah sambil berteriak, "Kami sayang ayah!" sedangkan Eren hanya tertawa geli.

Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Absurd. Ini kelewat absurd. Gak tahu kenapa tapi nekat publish. Pembalasan karena akhir-akhir ini kehabisan ide dan gak bisa bikin fanfic satupun. Bela-belain saya ngetik ini saat lagi sakit.. hohoho... Padahal udah disuruh istirahat tapi saya nakal, tetep duduk di depan lepi dan mengetik ini... pupupu~

.Ini juga sekalian memenuhi rekues dari Hasegawa Nanaho, yang di fanfic saya sebelumnya minta fanfic ttg kehidupan Rivaille dan Eren setelah menikah. Gomen, ceritanya aneh *sujud sembah*

.

Berniat meninggalkan review? =D


End file.
